


BullRam cuddling

by aquatarius



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquatarius/pseuds/aquatarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aradia and Tavros have some cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BullRam cuddling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HaroThar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaroThar/gifts).



Tavros swung up one of his robotic legs to inspect it. He brushed a claw against the metal and winced at the sound it made. He hated that sound. It was just another reminder of what had happened to him. Now, he could at least manage to swing them up without knocking himself on the head or horns, even if he was still mastering the walking thing. He missed walking. 

He grumbled softly, and sighed, then set the leg back down.  It clunked against the bench Equius had left him on. He’d considered asking for a bed, but Equius was gone before Tavros could even start to form the words to ask for one. He slowly closed his eyes. 

 “Hi!” A cheery voice called out. He opened his eyes and twisted his head to look at the doorway of Equius’s shop. 

 Aradia was leaning on the door frame, arms across her chest.. Tavros waved halfheartedly. Aradia pulled a comically tragic face as she walked over to stand next to the table, letting her arms drop to her sides. 

 “How’re your legs?” She asked. Tavros shrugged. He muttered something about them not hurting anymore and lifted one up to show her the control he had over them. She reached over and thumped on the leg with one hand. Her lips puckered, her eyebrows drawing together in a cute pout. “They’re still metal…”

 “Uh. Yeah. That’s, because Equius made them.” Tavros said. He set his leg down and pushed himself up to sit. Aradia turned her back to the bench and heaved herself up to sit on it. She swung her legs as she talked.

 “Yeah! He’s really great with that stuff, isn’t he? Hungry?” Aradia didn’t wait for his answer. She handed him a sandwich she dug out of her bag that she carried around with her. (Tavros was a little scared to eat it. Word had it she kept a skull in there. The sandwich was wrapped, though, so he opened it and started to eat.) “I was wandering around New Earternia and found a puppy! Jade’s taking care of him right now. She’s great with human animals.” 

 “That’s not really the right terminology.” Tavros muttered. Aradia lifted an eyebrow, and tipped her head to the side.  His lips twitched into a tiny smile. If there was one person who could cheer him up…

 “She’s great with all animals, but mostly with human ones. Like you’re better with troll ones and lusii. Hey, you wanna come to my room for a bit?” Aradia asked. Tavros flicked his ears at her and she slipped off the workbench. “Come on. it’ll be better than sitting in here, rotting away, wouldn’t it?” 

 “I’m not rotting.” Tavros protested. “I'm fine. Really. But, yeah, uh. That sounds like fun. If I could, uh. Walk.”

 Aradia smiled sweetly, and before Tavros could protest, he was lifted up into the hair by her psionics. He one of his legs kicked out, very narrowly missing one of Aradia’s horns and she huffed at him. 

 “You need to get Equius to look into why the hell his control systems aren’t working.” Aradia said, starting to trot down the hall with her moirail in tow. Tavros hoped no one would see him like this. With his luck, though, someone would come trotting down the halls. Probably Dave. Dave had a talent for walking in on some of Tavros’s worse moments. He grumbled quietly for a moment. 

 “I think that, he would know if it were something with his legs. Or, my legs, I mean…” He said. “I think it must be something with my head. I mean that it must be something  _ I’m _ doing and not something that’s wrong with what he’s doing.” 

 “Or it’s both. Maybe they just need more work  _ and _ you need more practice.” Aradia walked into her room, and dropped Tavros onto the pile of some artifacts she had collected. She set him on his back, and he didn’t move. Tavros couldn’t lay on his side or his stomach unless he had his head off the bed. That was the curse of horns, sometimes. He felt a second of irritation, because he really wanted to lay on his side after laying on his back all night. 

 Aradia climbed on after him and snuggled up to his side, resting her chin on his chest. Tavros wrapped an arm around her, feeling a little bit awkward about it. She apparently didn’t, though, a low, sweet purr starting up in her throat. 

 “S-so, how’re you and Sollux?” Tavros asked. Aradia made a quiet ‘meh’ sound. “Does that mean good?”

 “I think it means complicated. We’re friends, we’re  _ close _ friends, and that’s good! I just don’t know if we’re something more then that.” She said. She was as cheery as ever, and she did seem to be okay with it. Tavros lifted his other hand to rub a slow circle around the base of her horn. “It would be nice to know what we are, but we’re good. And maybe that’s enough. I know what I am with  _ you. _ ”

 “Have you asked him?” Tavros brushed his hand through her hair, next, and squeezed her gently. She purred louder, and shrugged. “I’ve heard communication is preeetty important, sometimes.” 

 “Well, yeah, but I don’t think we need to talk about anything right now.” Aradia reached up, and brushed her fingers behind Tavros’s ear and it flicked. He laughed, and twisted his head to gently knock their horns together. It ended with the other horn getting stuck in a shirt for a few moments, and Aradia rolled her eyes and reached over to pull it loose. 

 She had to lean over Tavros to do this, and when it was loose, she looked down at him. 

 “Hmm. Hello there, Nitram.” She said. He waved up to her, and she leaned down to press their foreheads together.

 “Hi, Megido.” Tavros said. She kissed him on the chin, gentle and chaste, and then laid down next to him again.  He squeezed her close and sighed quietly. “You know, Miss Megido, they have a name for stuff like this.”

“Oh?” 

 “Yeah.”

 “What is it?”

 “Um. I’m pretty sure that this is moirail stuff.” 

 “Well. That’s good. Seeing as we’re literally moirails.”

 “Oh.” 

 “Yeah.”

 They were quiet for a little while, Tavros just holding her and occasionally rubbing her back. She spoke next.

 “Tavros?”

 “Yeah?”

 “Do you think I’m creepy?”

 “Yeah.”

 “Oh.”

 Again, quiet. Tavros rubbed small circles on her back. He’d seen Karkat do this to Gamzee before, and it always seemed to relax the purple. Aradia’s purrs began to get loud as he rubbed her back, and pride filled Tavros’s mind. He was paling her. Tavros wrapped his fingers in a stray bit of her hair and gave it a small tug. 

 Aradia started to hum as Tavros continued his gentle, sweet administrations. He caught onto the tune, and hummed along with her, then started to rap quietly. Five words in, she burst into giggled and reached up to clamp her hand over his mouth. 

 “Tavros! You ruined the song.” She said through her laughter. Tavros nuzzled into her hands and squeezed her. Her laughter wasn’t like other people’s, mean and wanting to hurt, but laughter that suggested he should laugh along too because it was  _ funny _ and she was trying to share the humor with him. He chuckled for a few moments. 

 “I would like to think that I made it, uh, cooler.” He said. 

 “Of course you would, Tav.” 

 They lay together for a while longer, silent. For Tavros’s part, he was thinking. He didn’t want to interrupt the silence to ask Aradia what she was doing. Tavros played with her hair and she occasionally hummed a few snatches of songs for him. He made up raps in his head to go along with her, but kept them to himself.  After a while, Aradia started to snore quietly. It was clearly faked, and Tavros laughed quietly and squeezed her again. 

 “Do you want a nap?” He asked. Aradia lifted her head and nodded. “Um, your ‘coon is over there.’”

 “Nap with me?” She asked. Tavros hesitated. He’d have to at least take off his shirt. Without his horns being able to be submerged in the soper safely, he usually took it off to make sure he got more of the effect. Aradia had suggested it. Then he sighed and nodded. It wasn’t like it was anything that she hadn’t seen before.  Aradia picked them both up and moved them over, slipping them in the coon. He pulled off his shirt, trying to fight back the weak, brown blush that made it’s way up to his cheeks. He dropped it over the side of the tub. 

 Aradia gently pulled him over to snuggle with her, resting his head under her chin. He hoped his legs were soper proof. They were probably were. Hopefully. Equius would probably have a fit if Tavros messed up his legs again. Or just press his lips into a thin line and glower at the legs and sweat all over. Equius was weird. 

 Tavros closed his eyes and started to drift off to sleep, snuggled against his moirail. He whispered a soft phrase, and the last thing he heard before succumbing to the slime was it repeated back to him.

  
  “Pale for you, Tavros.”


End file.
